


Блеск и поцелуи

by Fausthaus



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: А все из-за Ании! Вот кто его просил быть таким невнимательным!
Kudos: 1





	Блеск и поцелуи

**Author's Note:**

> дженовая повседневность с намеком на слэш

— Смотри, блеск для губ от Шисейдо. Цвета у него подходящие. Ты же говорила, что не хочешь, чтобы он был похож на помаду, — Окада тоскливо смотрел на Яги. Именно ему досталась сегодня нелегкая доля сопровождать менеджера команды в косметический магазин. А все из-за Ании! Вот кто его просил быть таким невнимательным и приземляться прямо на бальзам для губ Яги?! Она, впрочем, тоже была хороша. Вот как можно было забывать малюсенький тюбик на диване? Конечно, на него кто-нибудь да усядется. Особенно сразу после тренировки, когда остается только одно желание: рухнуть на любую горизонтальную поверхность и отдышаться. 

Когда Яги увидела, во что превратился тюбик, диван и бриджи Ании, то тишина в клубе стала больше напоминать космическое безмолвие. Даже муха, достававшая своим жужжанием все последнее время, и та моментально заткнулась и исчезла. Наверняка забилась в самую глубокую щель, чтобы пережить грядущий апокалипсис. Это же желание точно испытывали и все остальные, кто имел несчастье оказаться в этот момент в помещении. 

Но у Ании был настолько виновато-усталый вид, а Шинджо так старался прикрыть его от укоряющего взгляда Яги, что девушка лишь вздохнула. А когда Юфуне кинулся оттирать пятно с дивана любимой футболкой, то и вовсе смягчилась. Только потребовала, чтобы кто-то из команды купил ей новый блеск для губ. Жребий, роль которого исполнял неведомо откуда взявшийся коробок со спичками, сыграл злую шутку именно с Окадой. Ведь он и вытащил самую короткую из спичек, да к тому же и с самой смешной рожицей, что было особенно обидно. И именно поэтому он третий час таскался с Яги по косметическим магазинчикам теперь уже третьего торгового центра. Зачем нужно было столько времени потратить на такую мелочь, Окада не понимал. Юфуне и то быстрее выбирает свои заколки. Да и сам Окада никогда не торчал в магазине так долго, даже если выбирал новую плойку или очередную фигню для ухода за дредами. А тут какой-то блеск для губ. Та еще проблема!

— Ты уверен? — в голосе Яги прозвучало ничем не скрываемое сомнение. — Какой-то он... Слишком много вариантов. Времени не так много, чтобы все из них посмотреть.

— Да просто подумай, какой запах тебе нравится. И оттенок. Да и бери себе.

— Ну не знаю, я никогда не покупала эту марку. Но смотри — тут есть сливочный и карамельный запахи. А еще персиковый, — Яги, не торопясь и совершенно не обращая внимание на грустневшего на глазах Окаду, внимательно читала брошюрку, подсунутую ей продавщицей. — Смотри, тут пишут, что этот блеск больше бальзам. И отлично заживляет трещинки и ранки на губах. Как интересно. И даже есть медовый аромат.

— Вот как раз его я все время и беру!.. — Окада проговорил это почти на автомате, но тут осекся и сразу отвернулся к витрине с губной помадой, успев, впрочем, заметить, как от удивления девушка чуть не выронила сумку, а заодно и зонтик. 

— Окада! 

— Вот блин! — когда Яги начинала говорить таким тоном, не ответить ей было самой большой ошибкой. Окада вздохнул и развернулся. — Что? Он и правда хорошо заживляет ранки на губах. 

— Ты зачем меня гонял три часа по магазинам, если знал, что этот блеск такой хороший, а? — Яги возмущенно смотрела на Окаду, тщетно старавшегося раствориться в воздухе. — Мне, пожалуйста, два ваших бальзама: вишневый и медовый. А цвет самый прозрачный. Окада, а ты точно уверен, что он заживляющий?

— Абсолютно!

Кому, как не ему, было знать насколько этот бальзам хорош. Ведь он единственный из всех помогает оберегать губы от дурацкой привычки Юфуне кусаться. Что касается медового... Как хорошо, что этот запах нравится им обоим. Впрочем, как и многое другое. Например, игра в бейсбол и поцелуи поздним вечером на бейсбольном поле. 


End file.
